Room-temperature-curable silicone rubber compositions, which comprise a diorganopolysiloxane having on silicon atoms at both molecular chain terminals trimethoxysilylethyl-containing groups represented by the following formula:
methyltrimethoxysilane; and an organotitanium compound, cure at room temperature under the effect of contact with atmospheric moisture {see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. (hereinafter referred to as “Kokai”) S62-207383, S62-212488 and 2007-231172).
However, these compositions do not exhibit a satisfactory adhesiveness to substrate in contact with the compositions during the cure of the compositions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a room-temperature-curable silicone rubber composition that cures at room temperature under the effect of contact with atmospheric moisture and that exhibits an excellent adhesiveness to substrate in contact with the composition during the cure of the composition.